Entropic Delirium
Entropic Delirium (ED) is a fabulous room. __TOC__ Room Description Kongratulations and thank you to Mateo4, Entropic Delerium Moderator. Welcome, we hope you have a satisfying stay! If you need to ask any questions; please send me a message. In Entropic Delirium, we do not except any harassment of, or unwanted overly sexual or vulgar comments directed at other users. Please see the conduct guidelines for more information: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct (A special thanks to Awwsome for writing the room description) Quotes about the room Bane777: ENTROPIC DELIRIUM! IT ROCKS ---- PM moneyelf: Entropic Delirium is the craziest chat far away on kong. ---- PM TonnaBricks: I Really Think That Entropic Delirium Is The Best Chat Room On Kong! Room History Early history Prior to becoming 'Entropic Delirium' the room was one of the ever-popular 'Sin' rooms owned by JimGreerand went by the name 'Envy.' Trohan7 joined Kongregate and was rapidly appointed to Moderator status in an effort to take control of Envy, as it was rarely visited by moderators and was incredibly hard to handle when moderators did show up due to its massive population (ranking in the top five rooms in terms of average members at any given time in 2008.) Former Administrator matt, through administrative consensus, transferred room ownership to Trohan with the stipulation that the room required a name change in an effort to cut back on the problematic issues typically associated with the 'Sin' rooms at the time. Envy was temporarily named 'Greener Pastures,' a play on envy being characterized by the color green, until Trohan could obtain a majority vote from regulars on the new name through several proposed options in September 2008. With the name change came an exodus of regulars due to their beloved Envy's alleged deaths and while many new registered users migrated to the room, its previously aggressive nature died down over the following months leading Trohan to more troubled areas and allowing patrols and mod-calls to oversee Entropic Delirium's new, calmer future. This room is currently owned by JesseMH8. Also, While Entropic Delirium is a great place, with fine people, Not enough people have the time to reg there. So, The chat can often be found dead, But I beggeth thee, Bring thy friends, For, This room is quite great, It's rather interesting at points, Just, Hang in there please <3~Puma Post-Migration Post-Migration (PM) resulted in a big increase in activity and lots of new regulars. Arrival quotes "Also puma has arrived, and a puma most definitley means good tides and good luck" (Also you guys have the best room owner :P) ~Puma ---- And The Arrival Of Major General Warman323 Has lengthened the Military forces! :) His Red Crucible Division Is UnDefeatable!!! ...and ''magic.XD WTF is dis puma HAHA'' ''-Warman323'' The People Regulars XxLittle_StarxX - yoshiyoushaa - Attack2100 - moneyelf - TonnaBricks - lethalnot12 - GlassChessX345 - fazee - Aurora2345 - JJ46563 - XxNooNgaXx - Heliian - babasolo - Badgi - Brittania345 - KillShot25 - PocketIsland - Fabiomeister - PumaThePet - douuglass - Ex-Regulars Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Room Owner JesseMH8 - Moderators Mateo4 - Finding Entropic Delirium courtesy of his best friend, XxLittle_StarxX, Mateo quickly became a fellow regular and later, a moderator. He thinks that ED is a fabulous room without a doubt, with tons of awesome people, enough to fill every single chatroom. ED is one of his main reasons he visits Kong daily. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners